


Night Out 2

by Raven802



Series: Night out [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: A continuation of A night out. Ahsoka and Rex have gotten together  and Echo has met someone. But as all things. All good things must come to a end.  Ashoka and her troopers must make there way home.  Darkness always holds unknown challenges and enemies.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Original Character(s), CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Night out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:) If you haven't read A night out, you probably should read it first cause you'll be wondering what going on.  
> I don't own The clone wars nor any of the characters I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them. Enjoy

The bar was closed. Five and Echo where passed out on the table and Kiri who had joined them after her shift, was resting her head on Echo's shoulder.  
The bottle of Spotchka now tipped over and glasses where upside down. Rex and Ahsoka where no longer moving to the music but where simply standing on the dance floor holding each other.  
"What time do you think it is?" She wondered as she rested her cheek against Rex's armor.  
"Don't know...Don't care." murmured Rex against Ahsoka temple then moved his mouth down to her shoulder.  
She loved the way he moved his lips around her coller bone and lekku. She pulled back a bit and smiled at Rex then regarded the men back at the table.  
"How are we gonna get those two home? Amusement playing over her face.  
"Like every other time, when we came from the 79 bar after leave." Rex informed her.  
Reluctantly they broke apart while still holding each other. They made their way back.  
Rex slammed his fist on the table.  
"Up and at them," yelled Rex at the two slumped troopers.  
By some deep pure instinct Five and Echo shot up into attention stance. Poor Kiri head had rolled off Echos shoulder. Luckily, on to her out stretched arm.  
"Sir yes sir." Came their unified slurred voices.  
"Well they are standing " Ahsoka replied amused as she watch them sway.  
"Heading back. Need you functional. Got me? Ordered Rex.  
"We're up Captain. Some Caf would be good." Inquired Fives as he held his reeling skull.  
"There's some near the bar." Came Kiri's sleepy reply.  
Echo looked down a soft smile on his lips as he looked at the sleepy woman.  
He gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
She kept her eyes closed, but she had a pleased smile that widen.  
Rex gave Ashoka a wink at the caring gesture from Echo.  
"We got to start heading back, before Anakin thinks we deserted." Stated Ahsoka to her men.  
"We should make sure Kiri makes it home" Insisted Echo.  
Kiri's lefted her head, "No need. I live upstairs." She took hold of Echos hand and smile widen.  
"Captain?"  
"Yea Echo"  
"It's ok. We don't need to take her home" She lives upstairs. " he repeated in his best conspiracy mode looking pleased.  
He swayed a bit and Fives steadied him.  
Rex went to the bar, grabbed 4 cups and the pot. Poured four and ordered them to drink.  
"Downing sir." Slurred Echo.  
As the cups hit the table Ashoka looked her men over. As good as it gets at the moment.  
"And thats our cue." Stated Ashoka. Both Rex and Ahsoka looked around the table. Making sure nothing was forgotten.  
Kiri stood up and took hold of Echos arm to steady him.  
You know you are absolutely gorgeous." said Echo as shuffle walked toward the stairs.  
Kiri giggled and kissed Echo's cheek.  
He dead stopped looking at her. He was totally amazed that she liked him.  
Suddenly, Echo placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
Five saw was happening. "Thats my brother." Five proudly stated to the general room.  
Ashoka grabbed Echos arm. And lightly pulled at Echo, trying to distract him.  
"Come on Lover boy. We gotta go."  
Kiri backed away. Winked at him took a step onto the stairs. Echo made as if he was gonna follow her.  
"NOPE. Not tonight." Said Rex taking Echos other arm and half cared him toward the door.  
Five pulled in a deep sigh and grinned at Kiri. He walked up to her. Grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Echo is right. You are beautiful." Then swiftly kissed her cheek and followed his family.  
"Thank you Kiri. We'll come again and sorry for the mess."Said Ahsoka and gave her a smile as she ushered her troops out the door.  
"Thanks," added Rex's. "Echos right." Rex gave her a warm smile As he walked out the door. He made sure it was securely locked.  
Ashoka had a hold of Five's arm and she tucked it to her side. On other side of her she had tucked Echo in. Walking was a issue. Every couple of steps they lurch in one direction or another.  
Fives was singing and had on a most sillest grin.  
Rex was a few paces ahead, sweeping for ang trouble. So far so good.  
Ahsoka added her voice to his. Echo nodded awkwardly to there somewhat off key cadence beat. During training the cadence kept the clones in step when they where drilling.  
Five suddenly stopped and grinned wickedly.  
"Do you know who else is beautiful?"  
Ahsoka shook her head.  
"You are."  
Rex stopped and shot his brother a scowl.  
"Are you going to disagree with me?" Fived stared at Rex. Fives whole body swaying. Waiting to see if he contradict him.  
Rex made contact with Ashoka "No" was his irritated but soulful reply.  
Ashoka was amused and amazed that Five was saying this.  
Five rushed on. "Annnd if that vod'ika didn't claim you. I be asking you." He stated firmly. Rex's rolled his eyes. Shook his head and started walking again.  
Ashoka smiled warmly at him.  
"That....That would be my honor.. Fives," Ashoka choose her words carefully. She kept her voice soft and full of meaning just for this man who met so much to her.  
"If Rex wasn't the one...I would definitely be honored Fives."  
"Really?"  
"Truly." She smiled gently at him. Five searched her face looking for dishonesty. She was the only non brother that he would give his life for.  
Seeing none, he squeezed her hand. He grinned and started another round of song. The walk was back on. She tossed a look at Echo. Who had watched the exchange. He smiled. Loud and off tune singing continued as they slowly moved through the city. Darkness of the night held back by the city lights. These where her men and she cared deeply for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know when trouble comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Clone Wars nor the characters. I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them.

Fives was singing and had on a most sillest grin.  
Rex was a few paces ahead, sweeping for any trouble. So far so good.  
Ahsoka added her voice to his. Echo nodded awkwardly to there somewhat off key cadence beat. During training the song kept the clones in step when they where drilling.  
Five suddenly stopped and grinned wickedly.  
"Do you know who else is beautiful?"  
Ahsoka shook her head.  
"You are."  
Rex stopped and shot his brother a scowl  
"Are you going to disagree with me?" Fived stared at Rex. Fives whole body was swaying. Waiting to see if contradict him.  
Rex made eye contact with Ashoka.  
"No" was his truthful reply.  
Ashoka was first pleased with Rex's answer. Then amused and amazed that Five was saying this.  
Five rushed on. "Annnd if that vod'ika didn't claim you. I be asking you." He stated firmly. Rex's rolled his eyes. Shook his head and started walking again.  
Ashoka smiled warmly at Fives." The three soldiers and one Padawan made their way. Holding on to each other.  
Rex even started singing quietly as they dodge around closed stall, making their way toward the hotel. Rex was still in the lead.  
The roads where clear due to the early hour. A couple of times when he had looked down alley ways, he saw nothing. There had been no nocturnal life. A loft cat. But as they went he noticed someone hugging a wall. He stopped to watch. The dark shadow blended back into the dark. "Frak!" this was not a good time.  
He moved back to his family. He bent close to Fives ear and whispered.  
"We got company," he nodded but never stop singing. He whispered to Ahsoka and she closed her eyes and let her the force tell her who and how many where in the shadows. There where at least a dozen humanoids converging on them. Instantly, she sprang foreword making sure her men where out of the way. She lit her lightsabers and looked into the shadows.  
"Come out." Shadows began to grow and move toward them. Hunters. Very well armed and wanting to take them for the money they where worth. As they came closer. Rex and his men went back to back. They had placed their helmets on and had pulled there blaster.  
"Who leads." She demanded.  
"You are in no position to be asking questions, Tougrats."  
"Came a voice from the alley entrance. Ashoka shifted toward the voice.  
A tall kalleran it's green skin muted in the darkness and its black strips barely visible.  
Many strips marked around his face and ran down many of his well defined muscles.  
Its head fins where standing upwards. In his arms he carried a modified blaster that allowed one of his 3 fingers to slip inside the trigger guard. The weapon was pointed not at her but at her men. He had chest armor and dark armored legs and a dark grey cloak. The others that surround them were a range of various humanoids. Some humans and Trandoshans all looking like they wanted to shoot.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked. She shifted so she could block shots. Her men where aiming there weapons at the leader and she knew that her men would have grim expressions under those helmets.  
"The name is Kellus and I thought it would be obvious I am here for you. If you don't want your men killed you'll put your lightsabers away."  
He pointed his weapon at Rex. Her eyes widen in horror. Instantly she turned them off and dropped them.  
Rex took a step toward her. A shot when off and dust and small shrapnel pinged off Rex's armor.  
"Don't." Was her plea. "I'll do what you want." Her eyes locked with Rex's helmet. She shook her head. What ever alcohol had been running through the clones was no longer present. Hard. Cold and calculating was in their posture.

Ready, to spring with whatever she commanded them to do.  
"Put your weapons down." She told her troopers.  
"No." was Rex's reply as he shifted and looked over his targets. Him and the guys would get some but they would be gunned down. He knew, but at least he be able to allow Ahsoka to get get away.  
"Rex. It's a order." Her eyes where panic and he could tell she was afraid for them.  
Slowly. He and the two arcs holistered their weapons.  
He could almost hear her internal sigh of relief.  
Kellus gestured at her. " Come on. Start walking."  
"Where are we going?" She asked as she started to move. Rex looked like he was going to move towards her again. Echo placed a hand on his shoulder and one on Fives. Her men where itching to defend her. She wouldn't give the command to attack. She knew it wouldn't be her that got hurt but them.  
She walked till she was in front of Kellus and blocking any shots he was considering.  
Kellus didn't say anything just showed his toothy grin. As slick as grease Kellus reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Ahsoka didn't resist. She knew there where others that could easily be shot. Echo was gripping fingers like talons into his two companion shoulders.  
"Say goodbye Ashoka Tano." Advised Kellus. He removed her saber and placed them in a bag at his side and closed the lid. He then wrapped his hand around her waist bringing her in close.  
Ahsoka shook her head violently seeing Rex was barely containable.  
"Rex! Stop! I order you to stop."  
Kellus was sneering. He pulled her backwards away from her men. "Don't hurt them." She pleaded again.  
When he had her 25 feet or so away he released her waist and grabbed her hand pulling her into alley.  
From behind her she heard the sound of blaster fire. She pulled at her arm. Freeing it.  
"Rex! She screamed in terror and worry. Its the last thing she feels and then knows no more. Kellus had stunned her with his weapon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is in trouble and Rex and the boys need to get her out of it. Before it's to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Clone wars nor any of the characters. I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them.

Ahsoka woke with a groan. There wasn't a spot where she wasn't hurting. Feeling her montral, she gathered herself long enough to sit up.  
Where the force was she? She wiped at her eyes and trying to get her eyes to focus.  
"Morning Ahsoka," a came a deep voice. " Feeling ok?"

She looked around it was dark and she really had to get her radar working again. She willed herself to get pass the sick stomach feeling. The images around her cleared slowly. She was in a cell and beyond a force field stood Kellus. His teeth where showing. In his species, teeth showing was considered a smile. She recalled from her studies.  
Ahsoka swore at him, that would make most citizen's blush. Most troopers would laugh at her skilled vocabulary. She struggled to a bench near the wall.  
Kellus laughed. "Now is that how Jedi talk?" Was his amused response, disinterested as she struggled.   
She made it to the bench and hosted herself up.

"Where am I? And what do you want with me?" Then she remembered Rex, Fives and Echo. Deep apprehension went through her.  
"My men! Are they ok? What happened to them?" She stood more concerned for them then herself. She swayed a bit and walked up to the shield.  
Kellus shrugged. "I left them to the local talent. I was hired to bring you in. The men that where with me where Canon fodder. They where paid and let go. What they did to your men I don't really care."  
Ahsoka glared. "They are going to pay, if my men where hurt and so will you..." She paused and a quiet calm descended.  
It was the calm before a storm hits within her. She gathered the force and moved her hand. Trying to get the force to take him and compel to do her bidding.  
"You will open the cell door and release me." she said.  
Kellus snorted. "Doesn't work on me kid." She rolled her eyes.  
"You and they will be wishing that you would've never been born." She threatened again and she felt fear. She need to calm down. This kind of feelings where something she didn't want.  
Kellus stepped back and he lost his grin. He swore her eyes glowed. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Him and his brilliant ideas. It was going to be a easy he thought. Make massive credits...Idiot. His sarcasm wheeling in his mind. What's a Jedi to his great bounty hunting skills? Was his over confident thoughts as he berated himself.  
"Count Dooku's team is coming to get you soon enough. He snarled at her and left her with her own thoughts. Great. Ahsoka thought. Just what she needed. Best day she ever had and it was ending like this. She gazed around. Perhaps she could see a way out.

***

Rex and his men watched as Ahsoka was dragged away from them. He needed to get after her. He also knew that if he had broken away she would most likely had been shot. He fingers where itching, he wanted his blaster and from the way Fives and Echo where standing. He knew they wanted theirs.  
Suddenly from out of a left roadway came the sound of hover bikes. All eyes turned that way. Two Coruscant guards came into view. There red and white armor easily made out under the city lights. They stopped short. Taking in the the group of bounty hunters surrounding three Republic troopers. The two enforcement guards went for there weapons. Hunters as one turned toward the guards. Rex and his men dived and grabed their own weapons and at the same time diving for cover.  
There where outdoor tables next to some outdoor food carts. Rex and the Arcs were able to flip over the tables. Shooting from everyone started and yelps where heard as the exposed hunters were hit. The majority of the hunters, blended back into the night. Dying by Coruscant troopers was not on there priority list. The two guards who came upon this mess where were able to call for back up. And sirens could be heard coming there way. Five and Echo easily picked off a number of hunters. Rex was systematically going through them. There blue bolt flashes going through the hunters. It was a quick and loud battle. Soon the sounds of blasters stopped. One of the guards called out. "Drop your weapons and come out." Not knowing who was behind the tables, since everything went down so fast.  
"We are clone troopers from the 501st legion. Am Captain Rex. We mean you no harm. Our Jedi has been taken."  
Monetary silence. The guards must of been discussing.  
"Alright Captain Rex. Then you know we just can't take your word, since voice modulator can be used. Drop your weapons so we can clear you. Perhaps we could call your command."

Rex, Fives, Echo exchanged concerned gazes. If they got a hold of the General then they where done. Still they had to get moving. "Stand down." He yelled out. Rex tossed out his weapons. "Don't shot. Am coming out. So are my men."  
Slowly Rex edged his way out from behind the tables.. The two guards came forward there weapons pointed at them. This was going to take explaining Rex thought. Something that Ahsoka might not have. As he stood with his hands on top of his bucketed head. He really didn't have much choice. They had a drop him and his troopers.  
Rex and his men stood still. When the guards where two feet away; He notice one of the guards was a Sargeant. Seeing that the guys behind the tables where clones. He holstered his weapon. Yet he kept his hand on the butt. He hadn't stayed alive for not being uncautious.  
Rex spoke up and repeated what he said earlier. "Am Captain Rex of the 501. One of my generals have been taken. We need to find her. She was taken toward the north." He gestured in the direction he last saw her.  
"That would be a warehouse district and there are a number of landing pads on some of the buildings. Rex and lowered his hands followed by Fives and Echo.  
"Then that's where we have to go. If we are going to save her." Rex informed them. "We need your help..  
The Sargeant shook her head,"Sir. There too many buildings, to search throughthem quickly."  
"She a member of the Jedi temple. Our general and we better get started then. Before the council gets involved. You wouldn't want them angry. Would you Sargeant?"  
The Sargeant shook his head. "No. You can call me Tick."

***  
Ahsoka sat on the floor in heavy meditation. She needed to know if Rex, Echo and Fives where ok. It was hard getting her mind out of the building. There was sort of damping field surrounding the entire structure. But field wasn't that well placed. Ahsoka was able to see the cracks and her mind had slipped through. She traveled above the terrain and headed in the direction she thought she had been taken from. There was an explosion of blue lights from various vehicles traveling in her direction. She saw guards running outwards in search patterns. Rex was directing the chaos as they looked through buildings. If she could grin in this state she would be. Leave it to him to organize a search party so quickly and taking over the Coresant guard to do it. She let herself lower down. And let her soul touch Rex's mind.  
"Rex." She repeated his name a second time. She saw him stiffen and his hands reached for his deecees. She brushed against his mind. Letting him feel her. And he turned in the direction that she was in. Astonishment and relief on his handsome face. She showed him the outside of the building where she was.  
"Am coming Soka." His words where spoken to the air. Drawing concern looks from Fives and Echo.  
She let herself brush against him again.  
"Careful." she whispered and pulled herself back toward her body. She hope that was enough for Rex to know where she was. Now she had to slow Kellus from loading her on to a ship. She got up and stretched and started pacing like a cage animal.  
She could hear a radio in the distance. She hoped that Kellus wasn't listening to the local frequencies. Maybe she could distract him.  
"Kellus." she yelled. "Hey! Get your green shibs in here!" She grinned. Rex was rubbing off on her.  
She let her impression of Rex when he took a cocky shiny ego down.  
"Hey. Di'kut!!! You useless piece of mir'osik! (Dung for brains) Get your slimy lizard ass in here!"  
From the doorway Kellus in full raging mode. Running straight at the cage. Ahsoka backed up.  
Geez this guy had no sense of humor nor sense of control. Kellus slammed into the cage. His three fingered hand wrapped around the bars.  
He snarled. "What do you want?"  
She grinned. "Nothing just bugging you."  
Kellus growled and reached through the bars.  
Big mistake. Ahsoka grabbed his arm and she bent it. At the same time punched him between the eyes. She then pulled him till his head rebounded off the bars. Kellus large frame slumped against the bars.  
"See what anger get you?" She told the unconscious Kalleran.  
She reached through the bars and grabbed hold of a pouch. Inside where keys. She stood up and was able to fine the right one. She knew there where more of Kellus minions around. She wanted to hide somewhere so she could perhaps capture one of Dooku's people. They would have information were he be hiding. She pushed against the bars and the security protocols disengage when the door was unlocked. She stepped through into freedom. Now she just had to fine a place to hide and await the ship and not get caught again. Mostly she also had to wait for Rex, Five and Echo to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my own shibs where being kicked by this story. Lol. But, I finished this. Time for a rescue. And for new loves to reunite. Or will there be someone else......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters. I just like to take them out and play with them for a while.   
> 1 more chapter.

She managed to find her way to a second floor and moved like a Loth cat down the darken hall. Each foot placed precisely on the floor boards so not a sound was made. Her body molded along the smooth wall. She had been lucky and spotted her sabers before leaving the holding area and where now hanging where they should be. She was also successful in destroying deeper space communications so the forth coming ship wouldn't be alerted.   
By her calculations, they would be arriving soon. When she got to the end of the hall, she saw a door and she let her senses "See" beyond.   
Thankfully, no one was inside.   
Still.   
She went in cautiously. You never knew. There where a number of races that could hide from a Jedi. Once inside, she locked the door and headed for a window. Looking out, she could see a power fence running along the property. The power generator was no where in sight.   
Frek!   
It must be on the other side. She was frustrated. Most likely it would be near a guard post. Where they could keep an eye on it.  
She noticed movement across the street in the alley. A huge grin spread across her lips. Her troopers where here!  
They where plastered to the alley, weapons drawn staying to the shadows. She opened the window and leaned out. She raised her hand and sent Rex a light mind push. Rex locked eyes with her and give her a amused smirk. She was elated to see them.   
Rex gestured, for her to come down.  
She couldn't leave; not yet. She needed those members of that ship that where coming. She needed him to understand.   
In the darkness was more movement and she could make out more armored men. Cororsant guards? Now how did Rex convince them? She jumped out the window.   
Rex literally "jumped" as well and it was Fives who kept Rex from running to her.   
Fek! She was a Jedi but still she could scare the Kriff out of him.   
Thankfully Fives had been thinking.   
She landed in crouch and like a feline, instantly she was springing forward. She gestured toward the fence and signaled to find the generator.   
Rex nodded and whispered to Echo to take some of the guards with him and get it down.   
She smiled, winked. Fives grin and snorted. Rex gave him his best Captain's look. Fives smile disappeared. Still grinning, at their antics.   
She jumped on some boxes stacked near the wall. With a final back flip, and a force push she was up, onto the roof. Out of there view.   
Sargeant Steel who had been behind Rex and Fives. Was staring where the young Togruta had gone.  
"That was your General?" He whispered in disbelief.   
Rex and Fives nodded. "I can understand why you want her back?" Five nodded vigorously..   
Rex needed his help, otherwise he have a "Talk" with the Sargeant about Respect for Jedi Generals.   
Especially for Generals that belonged to the 501. He was looking forward to meeting her.

On the roof was a landing pad. Two guards at the far end where watching out over the compound. Steathly; She moved until she was directly behind them. With a gesture, she had them knocked together and instantly they where down. She noticed a couple of storage crates. Opening them, she was able to man handle them to the box.  
Shutting the lid, she noticed a door that most likely led to a lift to floors down below. She circled around. There wasn't much hiding spots. Perhaps she could wait behind here. She also noted that darkness was slipping away.   
Within the hour the sun would be coming up. As she thought this a sound of a Lancer class ship was over head and landing. She knew that ship. Rex was watching she knew, he would know to.   
It was the Banshee. Ventress's ship.   
"Great" mumbled Ahsoka. Just what she needed. Should of figured Dooku would send her. Ahsoka unhooked her lightsabers and waited. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as the ship landed the door was open and a number of druids came out followed by Ventress. They head for the lift.

From below. A explosion. Burst of flames and twisted metal flew into the air and the lights went out. Ventress turned facing the explosion. Her hands grabbing at her sabers. Ahsoka needed to knock her out or take her down and with that intent she rushed forward. Ventress last minute heard her and twisted around so Ashoka by mere inches passed her.   
Stopping on a dime; Ahsoka turned, facing Ventress. Her stance slightly crouched. Her blade ready to defend.   
" Well if isn't the brat."   
"Well If it isn't the bald headed witch." Countered Ahsoka. A sarcastic smirk playing on her.   
Ventress whole expression changed and she literally growled. Instantly her curved sabers where in her hands and was striking at Ahsoka. Ashoka blocked and swiped. There where sounds of battle from down below as well and in a corner of her mind she was hoping that Rex and the others where dealing. From the lift, the door open and Kellus came out. He had a blaster that he must of taken from one of the droids..   
Kriff!! Thought Ahsoka. She been hanging around Fives to much. Her swearing was getting out of control. 

Kellus took the scene in. Ahsoka was blocking and driving her weapon at Ventress sabers. Ahsoka also had to shift and deflect bolts that where coming from Kellus. Ventress took advantage of this and back flipped away from Ahsoka. Kellus was now closer and she could see the hatred on his face.   
Ahsoka had been returning the shots but now that he was closer; she gathered the force and pulled the weapon out of his hands and it sailed into the air and down below.   
Kellus had watched it go. His expression turned hostile and he charged Ahsoka again before she could stop him, a Droid fired at her. She deflected the shot. Kellus was on her and pushing her into the ground. She threw a punch at him and it landed under his chin. Kellus head rebound. His hands had been around her neck squeezing. Her hit losen his hands and she able simultaneously push him off and toss him about five feet away. She scrambled to her feet. Facing him. She kept herself low and ready to dodge.   
"Your not going anywhere but on that ship" Kellus snarled.  
"Good luck with that." Ahsoka snorted. The sound of battle was slowing down. Knowing her Captain; she was expecting him any time. Kellus circled her. Until then she had to pay attention. Ventress had disappeared and Ahsoka knew she had managed to get on the ship. Kellus ran at her from the left suddenly, turned Right.   
She managed to get away but her shoulder got clipped by him and she got spun. Her feet tangling briefly and she was able to corrected herself. Still Kellus was again able to grab a hold of her. She struggled fiercely but his arms felt like steel bands. Just then Rex and a Coresant guard came bursting onto the roof.   
Figures. Couldn't it have been 1 minute earlier.   
Rex spotted them and his heart almost stopped. That Kalleran had his arms wrapped around her.   
Under his helmet his scowl was fierce. Rex approached with Sargeant Steel, a step back. Weapons drawn.  
Just then Ventress closed the ramp and the engine kicked in. Kellus shouldn't of taken his eyes off the clones. With a expert precision Sargeant Steel fired. Nailing Kellus in the head. Instantly Ahsoka had shifted away from the bolt.   
The Banshee lifted off and disappeared.   
Sargeant Steel called to Air command but they would probably miss getting her.   
Ahsoka grinned. "What took you so long?"  
Rex rolled his eyes. His hub showing she was ok. He was beaming as well. He got her back.

"Sorry Commander. I had some explaining to do." He wished he could hug her. They had unfamiliar audience.   
"Is Fives and Echo, ok?" A concern look decended on her face.   
"There fine. They are down stairs helping there brothers."   
He stepped close, but he didn't touch her. "Are you ok?... sir." She could feel his worry and how much he wanted to embrace her but he didn't want others to judge.   
The officer with Rex came closer and removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm and snapped to with a crisp salute   
"Commander. Am Sargeant Steel at your service."   
"At ease Sargeant. Thank you for helping my men." She smiled.  
Of course sir." He smiled warmly and bowed slightly. "Any time, Sir. "   
He looked down; looking her over and she returned his gaze. A blush forming.   
Rex cleared his throat. His voice sounding clip.  
"Commander. We should get going."  
"Yes.. yes. You are right. Captain. " The Sargeant eyes where incredible like Rex's and she was having a hard time looking away.  
"May I offer you a ride back to your place? Commander." Shifting closer. His smile growing as he watched her. "Would you like a arm?" She stepped closer and took it.   
"Thank you Sargeant. That is kind. My escort will need to come as well." She indicated Rex.  
His smile faded momentarily, but was back instantly as he lead her toward the lift.  
"Of course Sir."  
Rex was seething. It was good that he was under his helmet. He literally felt like breaking something. Like Sargeant Steel's nose.  
A voice came through on Rex's private channel. "Rex? Are you ok."  
"Fine!" He barked. Five knew better then to inquire further. Rex followed behind. He noticed that the sun was about to come up. He entered the lift and trying hard to avoid the look between the Sargeant and Ahsoka. Just what the Kriff? She was just telling him she loved him and now she was flirting with the Sargeant? The lift doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last page. For now.   
> Ahsoka . You got some explaining to do.   
> Anakin finds them all cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to do a Echo and Keli story and poor Fives he needs someone.   
> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

Chapter 5   
Ahsoka knew Rex was mad at her. She couldn't blame him. She needed the Sargeant's help and being nice was going to get what she wanted; then she was going to be nice.   
"Sargeant, I always admired the Coruscant colors on armor. I think a clone that wears it are sharp looking. She slightly batted her eyes.   
Rex snorted.  
Ahsoka, ignored it.   
The Sargeant seemed to straighten further. "Thank you, sir."   
"Sargeant... Steel. I wonder if you could possibly help me out."  
The lift opened and Rex stepped out followed by the Sargeant and Ahsoka. Rex walked over to Fives and Echo. The boys stood at ease, until the Commander showed up and they snapped to attention.   
They where on duty. Awaiting orders.   
"What can the Coruscant guard do for you Commander?" The Sargeant was looking down at her, a blush seemed to play over him. As Ahsoka seemed to go further into his space. She let her hand run a bit further up his arm, as she let her voice go softer more intimate; as she seemed to lean forward toward him.  
Meanwhile. Rex, Fives and Echo bodies seemed to stiffen more. Rex fingers where hovering around his deecee. Fives was slightly swaying   
"Steady." Echo quietly stated into their private channel.   
"My general will be inquiring about this am sure. Am hoping that you might be so kind as to keeping the fact that my men and I where in the bar area. Am not asking you to lie. I mean; you did find me here," I would most appreciateed and I will owe you a favor. You never know when a Jedi favor,you might need." Her smile turned into a grin as she leaned even closer toward him and he seemed pleased and uncomfortable at the same time.  
Sargeant knew she was just trying to get him to agree, but he could tell that she was sincere about the favor. He searched her face. Why not?  
"Commander..   
"Ahsoka. My name." She let her finger curl and brush against his wrist where the exposed black suit allowed him to feel. .  
"Ahsoka. I can't lie to a general. However. I believe I can start my report here. Satisfactory?"   
"Very Much Sargeant. Thank you." She leaned away.  
He lead her to a air speeder. It was a larger one. It looked like it could carry them all.  
"Come on boys." she said to Rex and his brothers.  
"Yes Sir." the snapped at her. She could tell they weren't happy; but for the sake of appearance. They kept quite. She would owe them an explanation and apology.   
Especially to Rex.   
They had gone beyond in finding her. Her troopers had helped her and take this compound.   
Steel open the door for her and helped her into the front seat. Her men followed. They got into the back that was opened for transporting troops.  
Steel told his Corporal where he was doing and hoped in. He kept his helmet between them. "Where to?"  
She named the placed.  
They arrived at the hotel shortly. Steel expertly negotiate the traffic with ease. When they got there he made it to the door first and helped Ashoka out of the vehicle by offering his hand.  
She couldn't help but blush. The Sargeant was surprisingly talented in escort editcate. She took his hand and once she was out. He tucked her hand into his arm. Rex and crew followed.   
All eyes where on them. As the handsome Sargeant. Stopped and looked down at her.   
" I be filling in the report. I'll send you a copy and file one with the Gar. If there are any questions. You can get a hold of me at the Balvont division, Commander."  
"Thank you Sargeant Steel. You have been kind."  
He bowed and lifted her hand and brought it to her forehead. A gesture of servitude to her. He hesitated and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She gave a little gasp. He straighten. He gave her a bright smile. Ahsoka just blushed  
"A pleasure Commander. Again if you need anything. Do not hesitate. " He went into Attention. And Saluted her. Turned. And was gone.   
She couldn't help but gap. At the way he behaved. Besides, Rex and his men, he was the only trooper to have bothered with her.   
A shadow fell over her. Rex loomed over her. He removed his helmet and his stotic glare,dominate. He couldn't hide the sadness behind his eyes before he shut it down.   
"Ready to go upstairs Commander?" He asked. Before she could say anything.  
He turned and called the lift that would take her upstairs. She looked over at Fives and Echo. They as well where looking at her with blank expressions. Inside, she could feel there disappointment in her.   
NnShe felt herself coming down and reviewing what she had done. She felt herself go pale. Why hadn't she thought more on Rex's feelings? She had been so engrossed in making a cover story that she had forgotten that Rex was not yet secure that she was only playing a part.   
"Fierfek!"   
They tossed her a look then went back to staring ahead. Clones where really good at stoic and not giving their feelings away. She always had to brush inside in order to get a feel of what was happening. They were closed off and knew they weren't going to give her a simple out. She got to her door. Rex was done. He needed some quiet time. He needed to think. "Rest well Commander. " He turned. Moving fast, almost at the lift. Haran! He wasn't fast enough.   
"Rex!" Get your Shebes in here. I didn't dismiss you." Her brows drew together. She knew the only way she get them to stay. Was to order them.  
"Will be on our way then." said Fives. Also not looking at her.  
" I haven't dismissed you either."  
Stiffly the three made there way into her room. They stood attention. While she paced in front of them.  
"When Kellus took me into that alley. I heard a lot of blaster fire. I was struggling to get away from him, when he shot me. All three of the clones. Jersey as if shot. They instantly looked her over.   
"Am going to kill him." Rex stated darkly   
"Not if I get to him first. " Fives added.  
"You are still at attention," Both straighten.   
"When I woke in the cell. It took all my composer to be able to meditate in order to find you through the force. Am sure you can remember how much." She gave him a pointed look. She could see how uncomfortable, he looked all of a sudden.   
" Anyway. When I was able to get myself out. My thoughts where of you three. She could see Echos lips, wanting to smile. Then when I saw you down in that alley. I wanted to go to you. But it was my duty to try and capture Dooku adversary. I couldn't believe it was Ventress. When I spotted the Sargeant. I knew we could use a ally and a helpful hand. You know how Anakin can get."  
"Permission to speak Commander?" Asked Rex.  
"No. Not yet." She replied. She could tell he was wanting to explode.   
"I didn't want you to get into trouble. If Master knew. You three would end up on scrub duty, most likely using a toothbrush." I could tell that Sargeant Steel was a ladies man. I was playing on those qualities of his. To help us. He reminded me of you actually Rex," She shifted feeling uncomfortable. "Am sorry. To all three of you. I apologize. I didn't mean for you to think that I wanted to..." she turned Red. You know. Go out with him."  
She walked right up to Rex. Her gaze moved over the man she was in love with.  
"Am sorry Rex. I didn't mean to upset you. I got carried away. He was so different and he was acting so nice."   
Rex never said anything still waiting for permission to move.  
"At ease Rex. You can speak freely."  
He wasn't going to let her get away withwhat she did.   
"Not that long ago; you where telling me you loved me. The next thing you are flirting with a Coresant guard and a brother." He couldn't contain his anger. He felt used. "Am finding it hard to believe you."  
"Wow, she had really hurt him. She had serious repairs to make.  
"Rex." She went into his space. Her hand resting on his chest plate. "Am truly sorry, Rex. As I said I use to being a Jedi. We use persuasion. Not that I used the force on Sargeant Steel. It meant nothing but a means to an end.   
However; you have meant more to me for many years. You should know. You are more then anyone to me. I always wanted to be close to you, Rex."  
A small smile formed. "Honestly?"   
"On my honor as a Jedi." She replied. He let his hand come up and cup her cheek. She stood on her toes grabbed the back of his head. Drawing him forward. They meet in a shearing kiss.   
Fives was grinning as he watched out the corner of his eye. Echo elbowed Fives.  
She pulled back. She was trying hard to convey how much she cared. Rex let his forehead meet hers. In a Keldabe kiss. A intimate mandalorian greeting shared in one wanting to be closer.   
"I was hurt; Soka. I didn't think you cared and you just dismissed me. Us."  
She shook her head. Never. You and Fives and Echo are my family."  
"Permission to speak Commander." Asked Fives.  
"Granted and you too, Echo." She stepped back but she was still holding on to Rex.  
"We feel you are Aliit, family. You've been so kind. We don't want to share you with any other branch. Kind of selfish like that." He shrugged.   
Ahsoka laughed. "Am sorry Fives and you to Echo. Am sorry. You will be always my Vods, brothers."   
She rushed Fives and he had to take a extra step back. Because all of sudden he had arms full of a Togruta. She gave him a squeeze. Then pulling back she grabbed Echo and hugged him. Echo was turning Red. She released him.   
Night was long gone. They had not slept at all. It seemed liked days, not the long night they had.   
"Come on." She said. She grabbed Rex's and Fives.   
"Get comfortable. Take part of your kits off. Am ordering us breakfast." 

The men placed their helmets on a table, near a cushion and helped each other with the there chest armor so they could sit better and eat.   
Rex let the droid with the tray of food in and soon the four where eating there fill.   
She told them more detail about what had happen. Rex swore he was going to have a talk with Chakaar (scumbag). The food was making them sleepy. They spread themselves out around the seating area. Rex was at the end of a cushion and Ahsoka was sitting by him. He stretched his arm over the seat. Fives was on her other side and Echo on a single seat near them. They finally settled and peace fell over them like a spell. Sleep claimed them. Rex's arm had come down and was now over Ahsoka's shoulders. She was snuggled in. Resting against Rex's chest. Her arm tucked in by her neck.  
Fives had tilted over and was resting against Ahsoka side. His head was on her arm. Mouth open and snoring. Echo had slumped in the single cushion chair. His chin on his chest. Also Snoring lightly.  
It was then that Anakin walked in and spotted his Padawan resting intimately against his Captain. Both Arc troopers snoring.   
Anakin was gapping in disbelief as he looked from one to another.  
As if sensing that someone was watching them; Ahsoka shifted. This caused a chain reaction. She shifted closer into Rex. Her face against his neck and he in return was pulling her closer. Which caused Fives to move his head into her lap, more comfortablely.  
Anakin cleared his throat loudly.   
She let her lips brush Rex's neck.  
"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled in agitation.   
She bolted up right.  
"What?!" She looked around in a daze. Her hand went down Rex's chest and on to his knee.  
Rex's also having heard. Ran his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. Finally being able to focus. He shot up and went into Attention.   
"On your feet troopers." Fives and Echo. Snapped like boards and ended up being ramrod straight. Only Ahsoka continued to sit. Looking at   
Anakin in quiet disbelief.   
"Morning Master." Trying to smile pleasantly.  
"Don't you mean Evening?" Asked Anakin trying to figure out what was going on.   
"What?!" She stood up and looked toward the window. What day was it? She tired to focus.  
"Soooo... Captain. Care to explain. I left you yesterday to keep a eye on Ahsoka. Not end up sleeping with her." Rex's face turned Red.  
Before he could reply.   
Ahsoka interrupted. "He was not sleeping with me!  
I mean yes, he was but not like you mean." She fumbled.  
Rex closed his eyes. He was a dead man. The general was going to kill him and she had the shovel.   
"General. We went on that shopping like you asked, but we ended up in a bit of trouble." He reported. His voice was reserved and his expression blank.   
"Hmm. That doesn't surprise me. What happened Captain. Rex skimmed over how she was taken and how half the night was spent trying to get her back and with the help of the Coruscant. They where able to get her back.  
Anakin had listened and before long he was pacing. Stopping and frowning as he listened.   
"Alright. But I'll get the report from Sargeant Steel.   
"Yes sir."replied Rex.  
Ahsoka had also started pacing following in her masters foot steps.  
He suddenly stopped and Ahsoka bumped into his back. He let a deep breath out.  
"Sorry Master."  
"So this little display was just you all being tired and following asleep.  
She smiled at Anakin. "Of course, Master." She replied innocently.   
Anakin frown. "Fine. Rex. You and the boys are no longer needed. Head back to the barracks and Ahsoka you get more rest. We are heading out in two days."   
Anakin was facing Ahsoka, behind him the clones had been at parade rest. When Anakin mentioned their departure. They stiffen. They all wanted more down time. Going back to battle, was somethingthey knew how to do. They just didn't want to see any more brothers lost and where they could lose their lives, so easily.  
Rex's eyes widen. How could he lose her? He tossed Ahsoka a distressed look. Echo wanted to see Keli before they left.  
"Yes Sir. Just got to get our gear on." Rex informed Anakin. He watched for a while, but as usual it was taking to long.   
"I got appointment this evening. So, I'll be back tomorrow. I need you to meditate and tomorrow will do some training. Rest well Snips." Anakin headed out. He was already late.. He hated keeping her waiting.   
Gear back on. Helmets tucked under their arms. The three men headed for the door.   
Rex stopped abruptly and turned. His gaze locked with Ashoka. He rushed forward. His helmet hitting the ground. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling her close. His other hand grabbing the back of her head. His lips crushing hers. They clung to each other. They wouldn't have much time together. Rex pulled back. " We have to be careful. I'll be with you. Watching your back."   
"I know I'll be there to watch over you and our troops. Get some rest." Reluctantly he released her. Grab his helmet.  
"Night Fives. Night Echo. "  
"Night Commander." They replied. They felt for their captain and their Commander. At least they had this night out. 

End


End file.
